PSYCHIC FIRE
PSYCHIC FIRE is the coupling song from BiBi's fourth single, a collaboration with Love Live! School idol festival. It was released on January 20, 2016. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Shintarou Mori. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14415)' 'CD' #Sakkaku CROSSROADS #PSYCHIC FIRE #Sakkaku CROSSROADS (Off Vocal) #PSYCHIC FIRE (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = PSYCHIC FIRE starts playing at 2:00 Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Omoikomi tadashinasai! Nante iwanai wa Sukina koto sukina dake motomete samayoeba Koko wa doko? Doko dakke? Mishiranu machikado Kokuseki fumei (hee) nenrei fushou (iya da) atsumatta GAMBLER (niko mo dayo) Aoi biru no akari tachi ga yoru o mirai e Kaete shimau ayakashi no ILLUSION (imi wakannai~) PSYCHIC FIRE minna minna GO! (fu! fu!) Ataman naka PICA PICARESQUE (wu~ wu~ wu~ wu) Abunai koi ga shitai (fu! fu!) kokoro no hi ga moete (Ah~ hi! hi! hi! hi) Yonderu no yo kimi to ima tsunagaritai...kizuite yo Omoitsuki tameshinasai! Sore de mawaridasu Shitai koto shitai dake kanaeru shisutemu wa Maboroshi kai? Mousou kai? Fushizen na machinami Sonzai fumei (Nico) kaiseki funou (Maki) yume o uru JUGGLER (Erichika) Atsui kabe o kurinuita doa akete goran yo Unazuicha dame mayakashi no SOLUTION (harasho) PSYCHIC DARLING donna donna LOVE! (fu! fu!) Wasurenbou wa ROMA ROMANESQUE (wu~ wu~ wu~ wu) Nando demo koi ga shitai (fu! fu!) karada wa biri biri to (Ah~ BiBiBiBiBiBiBiBi) Juudenchuu nano kimi o ima sagashiteru yo...kizuita kai? PSYCHIC FIRE minna minna GO! PICA PICARESQUE nano ROMA ROMANESQUE de ne PSYCHIC DARLING donna donna LOVE! PICA PICARESQUE nano ROMA ROMANESQUE de ne koi shitai PSYCHIC FIRE minna minna GO! Ataman naka PICA PICARESQUE Abunai koi ga shitai kokoro no hi ga moete PSYCHIC DARLING donna donna LOVE! (fu! fu!) Wasurenbou wa ROMA ROMANESQUE (wu~ wu~ wu~ wu) Nando demo koi ga shitai (fu! fu!) karada wa biri biri to (Ah~ BiBiBiBiBiBiBiBi) Juudenchuu nano kimi o ima sagashiteru yo...kizuite yo |-| Kanji= 思い込み正しなさい！ なんて言わないわ 好きなこと　好きなだけ　求めてさまよえば ここはどこ？　どこだっけ？ 見知らぬ街角 国籍不明(へぇ)　年齢不詳(嫌だ)　集まったGAMBLER(にこもだよ) 青いビルの灯りたちが　夜を未来へ 変えてしまう　あやかしのILLUSION(意味わかんない～) PSYCHIC FIRE みんなみんな GO!(fu!fu!) 頭ん中 PICA PICARESQUE(wu~wu~wu~wu) 危ない恋がしたい(fu!fu!)　心の火が燃えて(Ah~hi!hi!hi!hi) 呼んでるのよ　君といま繋がりたい…気づいてよ 思い付き試しなさい！ それで回り出す したいこと　したいだけ　叶えるシステムは 幻かい？　妄想かい？ 不自然な街並み 存在不明(にこ)　解析不能(まき)　夢を売るJUGGLER(エリチカ) 厚い壁をくり抜いたドア　開けてごらんよ 頷いちゃだめ　まやかしのSOLUTION(ハラショー) PSYCHIC DARLING どんなどんな LOVE!(fu!fu!) 忘れん坊は ROMA ROMANESQUE(wu~wu~wu~wu) 何度でも恋がしたい(fu!fu!)　身体はびりびりと(Ah~BiBiBiBiBiBiBiBi) 充電中なの　君をいま探してるよ…気づいたかい？ PSYCHIC FIRE みんなみんな GO! PICA PICARESQUEなの ROMA ROMANESQUEでね PSYCHIC DARLING どんなどんな LOVE! PICA PICARESQUEなの ROMA ROMANESQUEでね　恋したい PSYCHIC FIRE みんなみんな GO! 頭ん中 PICA PICARESQUE 危ない恋がしたい　心の火が燃えて PSYCHIC DARLING どんなどんな LOVE!(fu!fu!) 忘れん坊は ROMA ROMANESQUE(wu~wu~wu~wu) 何度でも恋がしたい(fu!fu!)　身体はびりびりと(Ah~BiBiBiBiBiBiBiBi) 充電中なの　君をいま探してるよ…気づいてよ |-| English= Correct your prejudices! I won't say things like that I wandered around searching for the things I like, just the things I like, and then Where am I? Where is this again? An unrecognizable street corner Nationality unknown (Huh?) Age untold (No!) The gamblers gathered here (Nico too!) The blue building's lights take the night to the future Changing completely, a suspicious illusion (I don't get what you mean~) PSYCHIC FIRE everybody everybody GO! (fu! fu!) Inside my head it's PICA PICARESQUE (wu~ wu~ wu~ wu) I wanna have a dangerous love (fu! fu!) My heart's flame is burning (Ah~ hi! hi! hi! hi) I'm calling to you, I want to connect with you...notice me! Try acting on your whims! And then I run away The system that makes things you want to do come true just by wanting to do them Is it a phantom? A delusion? An unnatural townscape Existence unknown (Nico!) Analysis impossible (Maki!) A juggler that sells dreams (Elichika!) I drilled into these thick walls, please open the door Don't agree with this deceptive solution (Harasho!) PSYCHIC DARLING what kind of what kind of LOVE! (fu! fu!) Being forgetful is ROMA ROMANESQUE (wu~ wu~ wu~ wu) No matter how many times, I wanna fall in love (fu! fu!) My body is electric and (Ah~ BiBiBiBiBiBiBiBi) Charging up, I'm searching for you right now...did you notice? PSYCHIC FIRE everybody everybody GO! It's PICA PICARESQUE It's ROMA ROMANESQUE right? PSYCHIC DARLING what kind of what kind of LOVE! It's PICA PICARESQUE It's ROMA ROMANESQUE right? I wanna fall in love PSYCHIC FIRE everybody everybody GO! Inside my head it's PICA PICARESQUE I wanna have a dangerous love, my heart's flame is burning PSYCHIC DARLING what kind of what kind of LOVE! (fu! fu!) Being forgetful is ROMA ROMANESQUE (wu~ wu~ wu~ wu) No matter how many times, I wanna fall in love (fu! fu!) My body is electric and (Ah~ BiBiBiBiBiBiBiBi) Charging up, I'm searching for you right now...notice me Live Performances *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Category:Love Live! Category:Discography Category:BiBi Category:Μ's Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Eli Ayase Category:Maki Nishikino Category:Nico Yazawa